Family of Friends
by MaverickGirl
Summary: When 12 year old Dakota Cooper meets the gang she realizes she got more then friendship, but a family. R&R please
1. Chance

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Outsiders, only Dakota Cooper and the McFarland's.**  
  
"Why don't you walk by yourself on the wrong side of town?" I scolded myself as I walked along the street. My head ached from the pounding I got earlier not only from my foster father, Ray, but also from those Socs. I only stopped once under a light pole to check my arm which hurt something awful. There was a long shallow cut between my wrist and elbow.  
  
"Dam it." I swore under my breath. As I walked down the street I heard people laughing and saw seven boys fooling around on the front porch of a small house. Walking by the house I suddenly felt weak, stumbled and fell to my knees. The oldest boy jumped off the porch and was by my side in seconds.  
  
"Hey you ok kid?" he asked with concern. I nodded and tried to get up, but I collapsed. The last thing I remember was the guy catching me before peaceful darkness enveloped me.  
  
"Hey she's commin 'round." someone yelled a bit loudly. I wanted to hit him so hard.  
  
"Shhh be quieter Sodapop." I heard the familiar voice say.  
  
Slowly opening my eyes I was met with concerned ice blue-green eyes and playful brown eyes. All seven of them surrounded the couch. Sitting up carefully I winced when my head throbbed. The boys watched me carefully especially the one with ice blue-green eyes.  
  
"Do you feel any better." he asked. "My names' Darry Curtis you passed out so we brought into the house." he added  
  
"I'm Dakota Cooper, you can call me Cody. I replied. What are the rest of your names?" I asked the other six.  
  
"I'm Sodapop Curtis; this here's my brother Ponyboy, that's Steve Randle, Johnny Cade, Two-Bit Matthews, and Dallas Winston." Darry's younger brother replied.  
  
I looked at all of them sizing them up. My stomach growled fiercely causing me to remember I hadn't had anything to eat since yesterday morning. My hope that no one noticed disappeared when Darry spoke up.  
  
"When's the last time you ate Cody?" he asked. He was genuinely concerned about me unlike my foster family.  
  
"Not since yesterday mornin'." I replied softly. As I said this, the boys all looked shocked.  
  
"I'll make you somethin' sit tight" Darry said heading off to the kitchen. Darry came back a few minutes later with a plate in one hand and a glass in the other. Sitting on the coffee table Darry handed me the plate which held a ham sandwich. I ate the sandwich and drank the Pepsi quickly.  
  
"Do you want to stay her for the night Cody?" Darry asked me. I looked wide eyed at him and nodded my thanks.  
  
"Where's the bathroom." I asked Soda pointed to the second door on the left. I got up and went into the bathroom. Standing in front of the mirror, I looked at my reflection. My long black hair was cut just above my shoulders. My eyes were bright blue, but I couldn't see out of the left one since it swelled. My real dad was a Cherokee Indian and my mom was white. I was the spitting image of my father except my eyes; they were my mom's eyes. A soft knock at the door interrupted my thoughts. Soda stuck his head in and handed me a pair of pajamas.  
  
"I thought you might need these Cody. I know there a little big, but there better then wearing jeans to bed." he said.  
  
"Thanks Soda." I replied.  
  
Taking a quick shower I got into the pjs that Soda gave me. When I came out everyone was talking about their plans for tomorrow. They all looked up and smiled at me. Steve patted the space beside him on the couch. I walked over and flopped down beside him.  
  
"So Dakota where are you from?" Soda asked softly in a way that didn't sound like he was intruding.  
  
"Um … well I was born 'n raised in Texas. When my folks were killed I was placed in about fifteen different foster homes before I landed here in Tulsa with Ray and Joanna McFarland." I replied letting out a yawn.  
  
"Alright guys its time to hit the sack. Guys you gotta go home now." Darry said. They all nodded sleepily and left. This left Darry, Soda, Pony, and me. Darry gave me his bed no ifs ands or buts.  
  
As I lay in bed I stared up at the ceiling and wondered what it would feel like if I had a family. I fell asleep around midnight only to wake up an hour later from a horrible nightmare. I quickly got out of bed and tiptoed out of the room. Quietly moving down the hall I went into the room that Pony and Soda shared.  
  
"Cody why are you up?" Soda asked sleepily sitting up in bed.  
  
"I… had a nightmare, can't get back to sleep." I said still standing in the doorway.  
  
Soda scooted over on the bed and patted the space next to him. I walked over to the bed and crawled in. Soda draped his arm over me and pulled me close. Feeling safe I began to sob, which fully exhausting me I fell into a dreamless slumber.  
  
I woke the next morning to the smells of breakfast. Sitting up I realized that Soda and Pony were already up. Dressing quickly, I walked down the hall to the living room.  
  
"Want some breakfast Cody?" Darry asked getting up from the couch.  
  
"Yes please." I responded following him into the kitchen.  
  
After breakfast Darry left to work and we migrated into the living room. Two-Bit turned on the TV switching the channels until he found Mickey Mouse. The others started a card game.  
  
"So Cody, are you going home?" Steve asked looking up from his hand.  
  
"Yeah I better get home. See you guys. Oh and Soda tell Darry thanks for me ok." I said  
  
Soda nodded and turned back to the card game. I got up and left the house. As I walked home I prayed that Ray wasn't waiting. No such luck when I turned onto the street he stood in the yard arms crossed.  
  
"Where the hell have you been?" he bellowed as he struck me hard on the face.  
  
I staggered back, but held my ground. Ray advanced on me again smacking me so hard that I fell to the ground. I curled up as he began to kick me in the back.  
  
"Leave her alone." I heard someone say. Momentarily Ray stopped kicking me and stared at my rescuer.  
  
"Why should I? This has nothin' to do with you. Now go away." Ray angrily said.  
  
"I asked you nicely. Now you're going to pay for every bruise you made on that girl's body." He said.  
  
I took a peek at the fight happening over me and realized that my rescuer was none other than Dally Winston. Struggling to sit up I watched Ray retreat back into the house cursing. Dally watched him go. Squatting next to me he looked at me.  
  
"You ok kid?" Dally asked. Gently, but firmly he pulled me to my feet.  
  
"You shouldn't have come here. You could of gotten yourself killed, Jesus Cody. You knew that this could happen. I knew you had this kinda home life the first time I saw you." Dally angrily scolded me.  
  
I stood there in silence. The first thought that came to mind was that Dally was concerned for me, but I remembered that last night he seemed to hate me. I looked up and Dally motioned for me to follow. Silently I followed Dally back to the Curtis' house. Pony looked up from his book when we walked through the door.  
  
"Hey Cody what happened?" he asked getting up from the couch.  
  
"She was beat up by her foster father. I kicked his butt though." Dally answered for me.  
  
I gingerly sat down on the couch and looked up at Pony. Tears were brimming in my eyes. Ashamed that I was crying in front of them I turned away.  
  
"Hey don't cry Cody. I bet Darry will let you stay here if you like." Pony said pulling me into a hug.  
  
Over the next few hours I spilled my life story to Pony and Dally. Glancing over to Dally a couple of times I realized he was trying to hold his anger.  
  
"Pony we're home." Soda called coming through the front door. He stopped in his tracks upon seeing me and gave a questioning look at Pony.  
  
"She was beat up by her foster father. Dally brought her over here." Pony responded.  
  
Before Soda could respond Darry walked through the door. He looked up and stopped when he saw the looks on everybody's faces. Glancing over at me Darry walked towards me.  
  
"You can stay here as long as you like Cody. We want you to be safe ok." Darry said softly.  
  
Nodding I looked over to Dally. Seeing the look in my eyes he stepped forward.  
  
"Hey lets get going the movies will start soon. Cody, want to come?" He said.  
  
Dally Pony, Johnny, and I left and headed to the drive-in. Walking around to the back we slid under the fence. Walking past the concession stand we sat in a row of chairs. I watched the movie so intensely that I didn't see or hear Dally messing around with the girls sitting in front of us. I only realized something happened when Two-Bit came up and scared us.  
  
"Jesus Two-Bit, don't do that." I said turning in my seat to look at him. Smiling wildly he started to flirt with Marcia.  
  
After the movie we offered to walk Marcia and Cherry home. Walking shoulder to shoulder we saw heard a car pull up behind us. Marcia and Cherry's drunken boyfriends got out and almost started a fight when Cherry agreed to go with them. Watching them drive away we headed home. Two-Bit headed to get drunk while Pony, Johnny, and decided to go to the lot.  
  
"Pony, how'd your folks die?" I suddenly asked. I sat up and looked at him. I realized that I probably shouldn't have said that.  
  
"Car vs. train." He responded looking at the dirt with some interest.  
  
"Hey, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked." I replied quietly. I felt horrible now for asking.  
  
He wrapped his arm around my shoulder that told me it was ok. Sitting closely together for warmth we talked about everything. As I sat there listening to Pony talk about the country I fell asleep with a smile on my face.  
  
"Come on Cody wake up." I heard Johnny say as he shook me awake. I sat up and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes.  
  
"Jesus, what time is it?" Pony asked. Rubbing his bare arms he stood up and looked up at the sky  
  
"I don't know man, I fell asleep to." Johnny said. "I'm goin' to sleep in the lot tonight. Go on, you two better get home." He said laying back down.  
  
"If you get cold come to our house." Pony said. He started to walk away muttering something about Darry being mad.  
  
Shivering we walked up the porch steps and reluctantly walked through the door. I could tell that Darry was not only mad, but worried.  
  
"Where the hell have you been, Pony?" He asked. "Do you know what time it is? Well its two o'clock in the mornin' kiddo." He continued.  
  
At this point I tuned it out and stood at the door watching. I watched in horror as Darry hit Pony causing Pony to fall to the ground. Pony stood up quickly. Running out the door he grabbed my coat sleeve and I ran out with him. When we reached the lot Pony stumbled over Johnny.  
  
"Come on Johnny, Cody, we're runnin' away." Pony said shakily.  
  
Johnny got up and the three of us ran. Several blocks away we stopped under a large tree. Trying to catch our breaths Pony told the whole thing to Johnny.  
  
"Let's go for a walk through the park. Maybe by then I'll be cool enough to go home." Pony said  
  
Halfway through the park I noticed a blue mustang pull around the corner, but shrugged it off. We climbed up on the jungle gym and the boys lit cigarettes. The blue mustang now pulled into the park. Five very drunk socs piled out of the car and staggered towards us.  
  
"Hey whatta ya know. Here are the greasers who picked up our girls." One of them slurred, struggling to keep his balance.  
  
"Do ya know what a greaser is?" he asked. "You're white trash with long hair."  
  
Pony stepped forward and gave a small smile. He looked back at Johnny and me before turning to answer.  
  
"You know what Socs are? You're white trash with mustangs and madras." Pony said spitting at them  
  
"Get them." The leader yelled. Turning around we ran for it. Looking over my shoulder, I watched them gain on us.  
  
Three of them tackled Pony and dragged him over to the fountain. Johnny and I were pushed to the ground by the other two. Laughing they kicked us hard a couple times then joining in the drowning game. I got up quietly looked over at Johnny. I looked around in the grass I finally found a thick stick. Stepping up behind one of them I swung hard connecting with the Soc's shoulder. He crumpled to the ground out cold. Releasing Pony, the other four advanced on me. Two of the Socs came behind me grabbing my arms. My eyes grew wide as the leader pulled out a blade and started to swing it around.  
  
"You shouldn't have done that girlie. Now you're gonna pay." He slurred staggering forward.  
  
The Soc swung his blade again. I bit back a scream when the knife pierced me in the chest. The soc looked at me and then at the blade. They let me fall to the ground and fled.  
  
"Cody. Oh god. Johnny, go get help." Pony said. He picked me up and put me in his lap. "Hang in there Cody, please." He added  
  
To me, minutes seemed like hours. The world around me started to get fuzzy. Off in the distance I heard sirens wailing.  
  
"Let go of her son." One of the paramedics demanded. They laid me carefully on the stretcher and wheeled it to the ambulance.  
  
"Pony...." I cried in fear before I passed out from the pain.  
  
*** Pony's P.O.V ***  
  
I watched the paramedics load Cody into the ambulance wishing that this never happened. Johnny stood silently beside me.  
  
"Son are you wet? You better come with us to get checked out." The older paramedic said to me. He threw a blanket around me and helped me into the ambulance.  
  
"Johnny, go tell the others." I called to him before they shut the door.  
  
Arriving at the hospital they wheeled Cody into a trauma room. Heavily I sat down in one of the plastic chairs. Why was this happening, why? A couple of minutes later the elevator doors opened. Johnny and the gang came out.  
  
"Pony are you ok, kid?" Darry asked sitting down beside me.  
  
I shook my head and buried my head in my hands. I felt Soda put his arm around my shoulder and pull me close.  
  
"Is Cody goin' to be ok, Pony?" Steve asked quietly.  
  
I looked up and stared at the others. I was not sure of how to answer so I simply shrugged. I prayed that she would be ok. We sat silently for three hours. Not even Two-Bit cracked a joke. We had only known Cody for a day and look what happened. Hearing footsteps I looked up to find a tired looking doctor in blood covered scrubs. All seven of us stood.  
  
"Are you Dakota Cooper's family?" he asked looking at all of us.  
  
"We're the only real family she has doctor." Darry responded. "How is she?"  
  
"Well the stab wound was deep, but she was a very lucky girl. Apparently the knife missed one of the major arteries. She made it through surgery and we moved her up to the ICU. There's a fifty-fifty chance that she will die though." The doctor answered.  
  
"Can we go see her doc?" Dally asked stepping forward.  
  
"Yes, but only a few minutes. She needs her rest. She's in room 302." The doctor said.  
  
We silently walked down the hall and into the room. Biting back tears I looked at Cody's small body lying on the bed. A tube was stuck down her throat and several IV's were stuck in her wrists. Her skin was so pale. We left an hour later and went home. Over the next two weeks none of us got any sleep.  
  
*** Cody's POV ***  
  
Pain was the first thing I felt when I woke up. Oh how I wished that I could go back to sleep. Knowing I couldn't I slowly opened my eyes and looked around me. According to the calendar I had been out for at least two weeks. I took another look around the room and realized that the whole gang was there sleeping in various spots. Slowly moving my head I found Darry sleeping at the edge of the bed.  
  
I weakly grabbed his hand and squeezed his hand. He stirred and woke up. Darry looked up at me and smiled. He got up and walked out the door to get the doctor. The doctor removed the tube from my throat making me gag. After he left the gang gathered around the bed.  
  
"How ya feel Cody?" Darry asked sitting on the side of the bed.  
  
I could only nod. Man my throat hurt. I looked up at the guys and smiled.  
  
"You scared us somethin' awful, Cody." Pony said stepping toward the bed.  
  
Darry took my hand in his and squeezed it gently. Over the next couple of hours they told me what had been happening since I went into a coma. Finally Darry noticed how tired I was and told the gang that I needed my rest. Saying their good-byes the gang left me to sleep.  
  
*** A week later ***  
  
"Hey, how ya feel Cody?" Soda asked as he and Steve walked through the front door.  
  
I looked up from the book that I was reading and smiled. They sat down on either side of me and ruffled my hair.  
  
"What's wrong Cody? You've been real quiet since you came home." Steve asked with concern.  
  
"I don't know Steve. I guess I'm just tired." I replied  
  
I got up from the couch and walked out the door. I didn't understand these feelings I had. I slowly walked down the porch steps and walked down the street. The night was chilly so I pulled my jean jacket closer to my body. I suddenly stopped. I knew why I felt like I did. The gang was not just my friends, but they were more. I mean they hadn't known me long, but they stayed with me in hospital. Dally had protected me from Ray. Most importantly the Curtis' gave me a home. Smiling, I headed back home.  
  
*** A couple of months later ***  
  
"So how was your first day of school, Cody? Soda asked looking up from the engine.  
  
"It was great Soda. In fact the principle is moving me up to 9th grade. He says that I would excel better. Isn't that great?" I asked.  
  
"I'm proud of ya half-pint. Are ya excited?" Soda asked, wiping his hands on a rag.  
  
"Hey what's up half-pint? Did I just here you say that you are a freshman? What classes are ya goin' to take?" Steve asked coming through the door.  
  
"Yup, I'm taking: Global Issues, Algebra, English, Moral class, Bio, art, and auto class." I said smiling.  
  
"That's cool Cody. When's your auto class?" Steve asked pulling on his coveralls.  
  
"Umm… I believe its 8th period." I responded  
  
"Cool, you'll be with me." Steve said disappearing into the office.  
  
"I better head home. I'll see you there guys." I said heading for the door.  
  
"Ok see ya later Cody." Soda replied.  
  
When I arrived home Darry was in the kitchen making dinner. Johnny, Pony, Dally, and Two-Bit were playing poker in the living room.  
  
"Hey what's up Half-pint?" Dally said looking up from the card game.  
  
"Not much, Dally. Hey Dar, Soda and Steve will be home soon." I said. Turning I walked into the kitchen. Darry looked up and smiled.  
  
"Dinner is almost ready Half-pint. Can you set the table for me please?" Darry said turning back to the stove.  
  
Grabbing the plates I began to set the table. Soda and Steve had just walked in and were now rough housing with the others.  
  
"Alright guys time for dinner. Break it up, let's eat." Darry replied coming into the living room.  
  
After dinner I went the room Pony, Soda, and I shared to change. I climbed into be and fell asleep. Later on I woke when Soda and Pony tried to get into bed silently. Soda put her arm around me and fell asleep. Sighing, I also fell asleep.  
  
"Wake up Cody, time to get ready for school." Darry said shaking my shoulder.  
  
Groaning I rolled over and opened my eyes. Darry stood over me smiling. I couldn't help, but smile. He walked over to the closet. Taking out a pair of jeans and a black shirt he tossed them onto the bed.  
  
"Come on Half-pint lets go. Breakfast will be waiting for ya in the kitchen." He replied walking out the door.  
  
I got dressed quickly and headed to the kitchen. Pony was already eating. It seemed that he was half asleep. Laughing I sat down at the table. When we finished breakfast Two-Bit and Steve took us to school.  
  
"Have a good day kid." Two-Bit said grinning he walked away.  
  
The day went by slowly to the extent of boredom. When I walked into English there was an assignment on the board. The assignment was to write an essay about what family is and what family is to us. I sat back in the chair and chewed on my pencil. With my thoughts in order I began to write.  
  
Cody Cooper  
  
English 1  
  
Oct. 17, 1966  
  
When someone mentions family to me I have two answers. The first would be a mom, a dad, and one or more kids. The second would be a family of friends. I guess I should start in the beginning where I first learned of the two definitions. I was five years old when my parents were murdered. I was then shuffled around to about fifteen different foster homes. Majority were abusive. Last year I was transferred to Tulsa to live with the McFarland couple. They were by far the worst. I ran away and met a group of boys who took me in. I have been living with them for the past six months. I am now learning the true meaning of family. Of course when someone thinks about family they see the traditional type. I see friends as the best kind of family.  
  
The final bell rang and everyone sped towards the doors. Steve was waiting outside at his car. The drive home was silent. That night Pony and I finished or homework and went straight to bed  
  
"Cody may I speak to you a moment?" Mr. Lyle asked the next day at the end of English class.  
  
I nodded and stepped up to his desk. I looked over his shoulder and at the essay we wrote yesterday. On the top left hand corner was a large red A+.  
  
"I read your essay and thought that it was great. You really hit home with paper. No one else in the class put as much effort into the paper as you did." He said with a bright smile on his face.  
  
"Well thank you sir. I enjoyed writing it." I responded.  
  
That night I showed the guys my paper. They were all like proud fathers. Darry immediately put it on the fridge door. Later I fell asleep tangled in Pony and Soda's arms. I finally felt safe and I had a family.  
  
THE END  
  
*** Epilogue ***  
  
It's been six years now since I became one of the family. Pony and I are now in college. Pony is studying to be an English teacher. We're all proud of him. I'm going to be an athletic trainer. Also I'm the youngest out of all the sophomores in college. Darry is married to a nice lady named Alexia and was able to go back to school. Now he's the head football coach at the local high school. They now have a two year old son, Kyle. With our help Soda got his High School diploma and is now studying to become an auto mechanic. Steve runs a large auto parts company in Oklahoma City. Two-Bit finally graduated and is now in med school. He wants to be a pediatrician. Dally got some sense knocked in him, he is now a criminal law student. Last, but not least Johnny went into a very notable profession. Johnny became a guidance councilor at a local high school in Oklahoma City.  
  
These guys are more then just friends. They are my family. Even though we all don't live in Tulsa, we come back and spend a lot of time together. 


	2. Two Years

Stepping out of the car I looked around. The house looked the same as it did when I left for college.  
  
"Aunt Cody." Four year old Kyle squealed, jumping into my arms.  
  
"Kyle, kid you've grown. Is your mom and dad home?" I asked looking towards the house.  
  
Kyle nodded and took my hand. He led me into the house and ran towards the kitchen. A minute later Darry walked out wiping his hands on a towel.  
  
"Cody, hey it's great to see ya half-pint. Honey we have a visitor." Darry called over his shoulder.  
  
Alex came out of the kitchen with a wide smile on her face. Her dark hair tied back in a bun. A baby lay against her shoulder asleep.  
  
"Cody, is that you. It has been a long time since you've come home." She said smiling.  
  
"Yeah it has. How are things? You have a new family member, that's cool." I said.  
  
"Her name's Anna Marie. Come sit we need to catch up on old times." Darry said picking up her bags.  
  
"Dar, Alex, I'm home." Pony called walking in.  
  
I stood up and watched Pony's mouth drop. We all sat down and told each other what had been going in the two years that I had been gone. Kyle sat in my lap playing with my bracelets.  
  
"If ya don't mind I'm goin to take a walk, ok." I said.  
  
I quietly walked down the street looking at things that had changed. It was pretty much the same since the last time I was here. When I neared the DX station I saw a red pickup in with Oklahoma City license plate parked in the lot. I smiled and walked to the garage to find Steve and Soda arguing about how to fix a Mustang. Smiling I leaned against the door frame and watched.  
  
"What's a girl hafta do to get service around here?" I asked.  
  
The guys turned around at the sound of my voice. They both had a confused look on their faces.  
  
"Oh come on Soda, Steve, I can't believe you forgot about me already." I said.  
  
"It's been awhile Cody. Glad to see ya again. Why ya here?" Steve asked giving me bear hug.  
  
"Well I wanted to come back home. Is that so wrong?" I asked looking up at him  
  
"Guess what. I was offered the athletic trainer job for the Cowboys." I blurted out.  
  
Soda's mouth dropped while Steve was wide eyed.  
  
"Wow, that's great, I hope you took the job." Soda said, recovering first.  
  
"Yup, I did." I said with a smile.  
  
*** Sorry about the short chapter. I will continue if you want me to.*** 


	3. Home again

*** Disclaimer: I don't own the Outsiders. I do own Cody, the kids, Kyla, Alex, and Tanya. ***  
  
  
  
Smiling I walked over to the fridge and pulled out a Pepsi. Coming back over to Soda and Steve I laughed at their surprised looks.  
  
"So do you guys have girlfriends? Steve are you still with Evie?" I asked.  
  
"I sure am. Soda here found a new love. I believe her name's Laura." Steve said with a smile.  
  
"Man it's been awhile. How about we get some of Alex's cookin', what do you say guys." I asked.  
  
They nodded and started to close up. We climbed into Steve's truck and headed back home. There was a surprise waiting for us at home. A black Cadillac was parked in front of the house. I climbed out of the truck and walked up the walk. Soda sprinted up the steps and opened the door. When I walked through the door I did a double take. Dally was sitting on the couch. What really got me was that he was wearing an expensive Armani suit.  
  
"Wow Dally, you look great. Who do you defend?" I asked stunned. Never in my wildest dreams had I thought that Dally choose a noble profession.  
  
"Hey half-pint, how are you I never thought you would be here." He said giving me a hug.  
  
"I'm fine. It certainly has been awhile." I said.  
  
Then I noticed Johnny and two women sitting on the couch. Johnny smiled up at me and stood up.  
  
"Hey Cody, how are you. I missed you. Oh and this is my fiancée Tanya." Johnny said giving me a hug.  
  
One of the women stood up. Her long blonde hair was pulled into a ponytail. I thought she was pretty. She had green eyes that sort of sparkled in the light.  
  
"Honey, this is Cody. She is part of our family." Johnny responded.  
  
"Hi Cody, Johnny has spoken of you highly." Tanya said.  
  
"Cody, I would like you to meet my fiancée Kyla. Kyla this is Cody." Dally said  
  
The red head still sitting on the couch smiled. I smiled back and went into the kitchen. Kyle sat at the table coloring a picture.  
  
"Aunt Cody, you're back. Did you find Uncle Soda?" he asked looking up from the picture.  
  
"Yeah, in fact Uncle Steve, Uncle Dally, and Uncle Johnny are home." I said grabbing a Pepsi and sitting across from him at the table. Darry and Alex walked in just then.  
  
"Hey Cody, are you ok? Where'd you go?" Darry asked.  
  
"Oh I went to get Soda. I'm fine." I said  
  
He smiled and grabbed the casserole from the stove. I grabbed Kyle and walked out to the dinning room. Everyone gathered and sat down including Two-Bit and Cathy. Darry said Grace and dinner began.  
  
"Guys I have an announcement. Steve and Soda know about this already." I paused, "Well I took the athletic trainer job for the Dallas Cowboys."  
  
"That's great half-pint. When do you leave?" Dally asked.  
  
"I will be leaving at the end of the week." I responded.  
  
"But, but you just got here." Pony said looking up from his plate.  
  
"Yeah I know Pony, but this is the biggest job offer I got. Besides I'll be closer to home." I said.  
  
The rest of dinner was pretty sober. Afterward we went to the living room and talked about the good old times.  
  
"Aunt Cody, will you tuck me in." Kyle asked rubbing his eyes.  
  
I got up and took his hand. Kyle led me to his room and climbed onto his bed. I tucked him in and kissed him goodnight.  
  
"Good night Kyle. See you in the morning." I said before leaving.  
  
I walked back to the living room where we spent a couple more hours talking. That night when I climbed into bed I thought about my "family." Closing my eyes and whispered "I'm home again." 


	4. Encounter

*** This is a mostly Pony and Cody chapter. Thanks for the idea. Its kinda short, but I hope ya like it. Ideas are always welcome. ***  
  
"Aunt Cody, Aunt Cody, wake up." Kyle squealed jumping up and down on the bed.  
  
"Mornin' Kido, sleep well?" I asked yawning sitting up in bed.  
  
He didn't answer; instead he jumped off the bed and out of the room. I smiled as I crawled out of bed. After I got dressed I walked into the kitchen where Alex, Tanya, Kyla were making breakfast ready.  
  
"Morning Cody, sleep well?" Alex asked turning to face me.  
  
"Yup, how did you guys sleep?" I answered picking up the plates and silverware.  
  
"Just fine, honey." Tanya replied.  
  
I walked out of the kitchen and started to set the table. The guys were in the living room talking about good old times. The baby lay asleep in Darry's arms. I smiled and went back to the kitchen to grab the bowl of fruit.  
  
"Alright guys, time for breakfast. Come and get it Alex called.  
  
We sat down to a peaceful breakfast. I excused myself from the table and walked out the door. I walked down the street looking around at my surroundings. A group of men walked up to me.  
  
"Well what do we got her Curly?" The lead asked.  
  
"I wouldn't do that if I were you, Tim." I said looking up at him with a cool stare.  
  
"Who are you? How do you know my name?" Tim asked angrily.  
  
"Ah Timmy, don't tell me you forgot about me already." I said.  
  
Tim looked at me with confusion written all over his face. I smile and pushed back my hair.  
  
"Cody, I can't believe this. Why in the hell would you come back here?" Tim asked as realization set in.  
  
"To see my family why else would I come back here? Jeez Tim use your brain for once." I said with a smile. "Well I gotta go."  
  
I left them standing there stunned. I silently walked to the lot where I had many memories. I sat down underneath the tree and was soon lost in my thoughts.  
  
"Cody, there you are." I looked up and found Pony standing there.  
  
"Hey are you ok?" he asked sitting down besides me.  
  
I nodded and leaned against Pony's chest. He wrapped his arms around my waist and squeezed slightly. I looked up at him and smiled. He smiled back at me.  
  
"Cody I've wanted to tell you that ever since I met you eight years ago that I've had feelings for ya. I… love you Cody." Pony said.  
  
"Pony… I love you too." I whispered leaning in for a kiss.  
  
I hadn't realized until now that I really did have feelings for Pony. We sat there for awhile talking. We kissed again and I settled back into his arms.  
  
"I have great news Cody; I was offered a teaching job at Dallas High. Isn't that great, we'll be together." Pony whispered in my ear.  
  
"Yeah that's perfect Pony. I mean we could move in together, or something." I said with a huge smile.  
  
"You hungry, let's go get some lunch." Pony said.  
  
"Yeah, let's go." I answered  
  
We got up and walked to get lunch hand in hand. 


End file.
